charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire
A vampire is an immortal demon, related to Kazis, Seekers and Swarm Demons, who drinks human blood. Vampires are immune to witches' powers while in human form but can be repelled by direct sunlight, crucifixes, holy water and garlic and killed by driving a wooden stake through their heart. Vampires live in families, led by a Vampire Queen. A Queen cannot be killed by conventional methods, but can be killed by the Power of Three or the power of the Source of All Evil. In doing so, all vampires who belong to her family will also be destroyed, and any vampires who had not yet completed the conversion will revert to normal. Becoming a vampire Vampires have the ability to convert other beings into vampires by biting them while in bat form. The convert will take a short amount of time before transforming into vampire form, gaining the ability to transmogrify into a bat and grow fangs. However, the convert must first feed on human blood before completing the conversion. If a Queen is killed, any converts who have not yet fed on human blood will revert back to their own species rather than die as the initiated vampires would. The family's Queen must give a vampire permission before setting out to convert somebody. Magic Vampires have the active power to transmogrify into bats. While in this form, their bites can cause their victims to convert. They also have the ability to track their prey through concentration and a clear mind. Aside from these active powers, vampires also have a superhuman sense of smell, and are immune to witches' powers while in human form. However, vampires can be repelled by garlic, crucifixes, holy water and direct sunlight, and killed by a wooden stake through the chest while in human form or by a fireball in bat form. Vampire Queens are also vulnerable to fireballs, and can also be vanquished using the Power of Three. History Vampires, like the majority of demons, once resided in the Underworld and were subject to the Source of All Evil. However, at some point after c.1502, a Queen betrayed the Source (who was in possession of a half-faced demon) by compromising her allegiance for her own personal gain, selling him out to his enemies. As punishment, the Source exiled the entire vampire race from the Underworld. Forced to live on the surface of the Earth, the Queen and her family took up residence in a cave in San Francisco, California. Due to their exile, vampires became outcasts, and adapted to their new environment, becoming part of a different supernatural network to the rest of demondom. With the death of the half-faced host of the Source, the Queen who had betrayed him decided that she wanted to earn favor with the Source's new host, Cole Turner, unaware of the Source's true nature as a demonic essence. She was approached by Keats, who wanted her to join forces with him to overthrow the Source. However, she planned on first attempting to join the Source's new alliance before considering Keats's offer. After Rowan's offer of peace was rejected by the Source, the Queen planned on using the Charmed Ones to dominate the Underworld before the Source could. She gave Rowan permission to convert Paige Matthews, whom he had met during his meeting with the Source. Upon Paige's arrival, the Queen sent her to feed on her sisters, which would both seal her conversion and convert all three Charmed Ones. Paige led Piper and Phoebe Halliwell to the vampires' cave, where the Queen offered them immortality. They refused her offer, so she ordered her children, in bat form, to attack them. However, the Source arrived and began to kill her children, prompting the Queen to run with Paige. The Source stopped them and killed the Queen with a fireball, destroying her vampire family and reverting Paige back into a human. Vampires could finally return to the Underworld after the Source was vanquished. However, this freedom was put in jeopardy when Zankou came close to taking over. The Charmed Ones attempted to use this to their advantage by recruiting assistance from a Vampire Queen. However, Zankou, who had foreseen their attempt at an alliance, had already gained her allegiance. confronted by Rennek.]] In 2007, Neena offered Lorna a share of the Source's power in return for her allegiance. Using the Source's power, Lorna became a Vampire Queen, but chose not to ally herself with Neena. For this, Neena sent Rennek and a group of demons to attack her and her family. Upon Neena's arrival, Lorna promised to consider her offer, but, impatient, Neena staked her. Behind the scenes *Despite being a Vampire Queen, Lorna was killed when Neena impaled her through the heart with wood, contradicting what the Halliwell Book of Shadows says about requiring the Power of Three. However, given that the Source was able to kill Rowan's Queen using a fireball, it is possible that the book is incorrect. Notes and references Category:Vampires Category:Species